under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Kong
Fan Kong(ファンコング Fankongu) is a giant robot that appeared in Episode 1 of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Appearance Fan Kong’s upper body almost has a triangular shape with the cockpit right on top. It has two vents sticking out on the shoulders, has two mechanical pincher claws for hands, but it’s right claw is much bigger while the left claw is much smaller, and two giant legs. As the name suggest, Fan Kong has a giant fan completely taking up it’s entire chest. Biography After Deathdark’s Kaijin, Kai Mozoo, lost against Goggle V, Fuhrer Taboo says to send out a giant robot. So Deathdark launches out Fan Kong to the area. Once Fan Kong arrives at Kai Mozoo’s area, it revives him and docks him into it’s cockpit, so he can pilot it. Kai Mozoo gets Fan Kong to attack Goggle V, so the team summons Goggle Caesar to bring forth their mecha vehicles. Goggle Red uses his Goggle Jet to fire at Fan Kong when he deploys it. When Goggle Blue and Goggle Yellow deploy the containers contains their vehicles, Fan Kong launches a Spike Missile at the container containing Goggle Tank, but Goggle Blue manages to avoid it in time. Goggle Black and Goggle Pink fly Goggle Caesar toward Fan Kong to distract it long enough for the Goggle Blue and Goggle Yellow to launch out their vehicles, but the giant robot tries to blow them away with it’s chest fan. Fortunately, Goggle Pink fires the missiles at Fan Kong which gave Goggle Blue and Goggle Yellow enough time to deploy their vehicles from their containers. Fan Kong uses it’s chest fan again to blow Goggle Tank over and tries to crush it with it’s giant feet. Goggle Yellow, however, manages to use Goggle Dump’s shovels push away Fan Kong’s next step. Goggle Blue then fires Goggle Tank’s missiles at Fan Kong, creating explosions in front of it. The three then combine their vehicles into Goggle Robo. Once Goggle Robo is formed, Fan Kong uses it’s chest fan to blow it away, but Goggle Robo uses Hand Missile against the giant robot, destroying it’s chest fan. After Fan Kong launches his Spike Missile, which Goggle Robo protected itself from with the shield, Goggle Robo lays a few punches on Fan Kong. Finally, using the Earth Sword, Goggle Robo performs Electron Galaxy Cut and slices Fan Kong in half, destroying it and killing Kai Mozoo as well. Powers/Abilities Flight: Fan Mong has jet engines underneath it’s feet that allow it to fly through the sky. Regenerating Power: Fan Kong can fire beam from it’s “head” at it’s target to regenerate the targets lost power. Docking Beam: Fan Kong can fire a twisted beam to bring it’s target into the cockpit. Giant Chest Fan: Using the giant fan on its chest, Fan Kong can create strong winds to blow its enemies away and destroy building structures. Spike Missile: Fan Kong can replace it’s right claw with a giant spike that it can launch like a missile. Category:Piloted Robot Category:Toku Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju